codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1
X.A.N.A. Awakens was the two-part prequel episode of Code Lyoko, followed by season 3. The first part first aired on October 2, 2006, and the second aired on the following day. Part 1 Sometime into the school year, Jeremie Belpois stumbles upon the abandoned factory while looking for potential parts for his miniature robots. In his search, he finds the lab and decides to reactivate the supercomputer to see what is on it. When he turns the monitors on, he accidentally awakens a a mysterious, pink-haired Artificial Intelligence who immediately asks where she is. The next morning, a new kid at Kadic Academy introduces himself to Ulrich Stern as "Odd Della Robbia, your brand new roommate." Ulrich draws the line right then and there, telling Odd to take things nice and slow between them. At this point, Sissi Delmas arrives to tell her "Ulrich sweetheart" to meet her at her dorm at eight that night. Odd takes an immediate interest in Sissi, despite Ulrich's claim that she is a "braindead leech." Odd continues to pester Ulrich after class with lame jokes, claiming that "by the end of the day, Ulrich won't be able to do without me." During a morning break between classes, Jeremie returns to the lab to make contact with the mysterious A.I. he met last night, dubbing her "Maya." While he's able to answer her question of where she is - a virtual world called Lyoko - he doesn't know why she's there. When Maya steps out of the Way Tower she'd woken up in, she discovers a large forest and shows Jeremie a visual of it. While Jeremie looks further into this development and finds three other sectors with different environments, Maya is approached by two cockroach-like creatures who begin firing at her. She rushes back to the tower, were Jeremie notes that her life points are regenerating. While a Japanese girl is purchasing from the vending machine, and Ulrich is checking her out as she walking away, Odd continues to pester Ulrich about Sissi, Ulrich telling Odd that he's "not her type." As Odd counters, Jeremie attempts to make a selection on the vending machine and is promptly electrocuted. A mysterious logo identical to one that was on the Lyoko monsters, appears unnoticed on the machine's buttons. Ulrich takes Jeremie to the school nurse, while Odd tells the teacher. As Jeremie heals, Ulrich attends a martial arts class that consists only of him until the Japanese girl briefly seen earlier shows up. Jim Morales, the instructor for the class, makes a joke comparing names of various martial arts to dishes at a Chinese restaurant, quickly apologizing to the Japanese girl for any offense he may have inflicted (which is nonsense, as stated by the girl herself, she is Japanese). When mentioning it in passing and urged further by his students, Jim tells his students of a time he was attacked by a beaver while working as a forest ranger in Quebec; the tale sends the kids into a fit of laughter, and they tell Jim they would've been better off not talking about it.caused Jim to say often later on in the series. After the joke dies away, Ulrich and the girl begin sparring, a session that ends with the girl pinning Ulrich to the ground. Once this awkward moment passes, Jim ends the session and Ulrich leaves without returning the girl's bow, an act she mildly resents. When Ulrich returns to his dorm, he finds all of his things trashed because of Odd's dog, Kiwi - whose presence at the academy is a violation of school rules. Angry about the mess, Ulrich threatens to tell the Principal about Kiwi and leaves. As this happens, Jeremie continues to work in his own dorm when his screen blacks out then displays the same strange logo that was on the Lyoko monsters and the vending machine. Ulrich arrives in his dorm at the sound of Jeremie's screams as his miniature robots attack him. Ulrich demands to know what is happening after rescuing him. After some persuasion, Jeremie gives in on the condition that Ulrich keeps what he's about to learn a secret. After Jeremie takes Ulrich to the factory (during an incident leading Jeremie to believe Ulrich is afraid of heights, which he quickly denies), he introduces him to Maya and gives him a recap on everything that has happened regarding Lyoko. He also points out that his computer screen, at the time his robots attacked, had a logo on it identical to the one on the monsters that attacked Maya. Concerned about the danger the computer seems to pose, Ulrich suggests Jeremie shut it down and call the police. Jeremie agrees, but only on the condition that he materializes Maya onto Earth first, claiming he found something that could make this possible. This leads them to the floor below, where Jeremie shows off the Scanner Room. But Ulrich doesn't believe Jeremie when he tries explaining what the scanners do, so Jeremie suggests the use of a guinea pig to test it. Ulrich quickly nominates his roommate's mutt and returns to the dorms to fetch him. However, he is quickly followed by Sissi, who was still waiting for Ulrich to meet her, and Odd, alerted to his presence and the theft of Kiwi. The two find the factory just as Ulrich places Kiwi in an open scanner and climbs up to the lab to tell Jeremie to start the procedure. Unfortunately, Odd picks up Kiwi who then jumps out of scanner, leaving his master to be virtualized. Odd finds himself in the Forest Sector dressed, to his bemusement, like a large purple cat. He finds the video game feel to the place cool until the same monsters that attacked Maya ambush him, and Ulrich suggests having Sissi and himself virtualized to help him. But Sissi backs out, so Ulrich goes alone, appearing on Lyoko as a samurai. Given that their forms are created without programming them, Jeremie assumes that their forms are based on their subconscious thoughts. Odd remains envious of Ulrich's katana until he discovers he can fire arrowheads from his wrist, of which after he says, "I take those words back!" after complaining that he does not have a cool weapon. While Sissi and Kiwi find their way to the lab where Jeremie is, he attempts to guide Ulrich and Odd to Maya's tower, and the three in the lab are attacked when the wires in the ground suddenly come to life. Left on their own, the two boys on Lyoko accidentally stumble though one of the towers and find themselves in an icy landscape. While Ulrich points out that one of the towers is glowing red instead of blue like every other tower they've seen. The two are soon ambushed by a group of block-like beings that soon devirtualise them out of Lyoko, but not before Ulrich manages to destroy one of them. Now back in the real world, Ulrich and Odd race to the lab to save Jeremie, Sissi, and Kiwi from their attackers. Ulrich's rescue attempt fails at first, but Odd soon steps in to save his roommate, reminding him of his claim that morning that he wouldn't be able to do without him. After the attack subsides, Jeremie contacts Maya and informs her that they're okay. Meanwhile, back in the Ice Sector of Lyoko, the tower Ulrich spotted earlier still glows red. Gallery: Part 1 Part 2 The next morning, Odd greets Ulrich and Sissi over breakfast, revealing he had styled his hair in a spiked-up fashion similar to his virtual look. Meanwhile, Jeremie is on his computer, furthering his research on Lyoko. He explains to Maya that Ulrich and Odd return to Earth if they are killed on Lyoko, but she'd disappear if she is. But, on the bright side, Jeremie discovers that the towers serve as portals between Earth and Lyoko and believes that the red tower discovered in the Ice Sector, as the red color signifies activation, could be used to materialize her. However, the other three in on the secret aren't too keen on the idea, believing the monsters there would pose too much of a problem. Ulrich still insists on shutting the computer down, and Jeremie promises he will—right after he materializes Maya. Sissi heads for cheerleading practice and invites Ulrich to watch, but he claims to have business to take care of. As Sissi heads confidently to her audition, an electrical orb emerges from the outlet next to her dorm. Meanwhile, on Lyoko, a strange pulse radiates from the activated tower and is heard by Maya in the Forest Sector. She calls to Jeremie, but when he doesn't answer, she sets off on her own. She makes it to a mountain-like terrain before she is attacked by more monsters, including the Roachsters and a pair of Hornets. While all of this is happening, Ulrich returns to the gym and engages in a rematch with the Japanese girl. In the end, they call a draw and the girl introduces herself as Yumi. Jeremie and Odd head to the library where Jeremie researches a program called "Return to the Past." Odd asks Jeremie for help on an electrochemestry report while christening him with the nickname "Einstein." Sissi, meanwhile, fails her cheerleading audition miserably and returns to her dorm in a foul mood. Once alone, she is attacked by the electrical orb and rendered unconscious. The orb vanishes just as Nicholas Poliakoff and Herb Pichon find Sissi in her condition. When they try telling Principal Delmas about the incident after taking her to the infirmary, he doesn't believe them but Jeremie and Odd become suspicious. Back at the gym, Ulrich is just about to slit up with Yumi and return to his friends (and learns she has none) when the same electrical orb from before emerges from the lights and attacks them both. Over their cell phones, Ulrich agrees to meet Jeremie and Odd at the factory to help Maya, but says a little too much around Yumi; she holds him back unless he agrees to let her in on whatever is going on. Given the gravity of the situation, the team agrees and Yumi is taken to the factory. She agrees to be virtualized on Ulrich's dare, despite not believing their story at first, and the three manage to rescue Maya in time. Yumi discovers her weapon is a frizbee-like fan that slices through monsters when thrown. At the infirmary, Sissi wakes up and, in a panic, forgets her word of secrecy and blabs the entire secret to her father and Jim. They don't believe her story, so she takes them to the factory to prove herself. While she does, the electrical orb attacks Jeremie in the lab and the group on Lyoko are attacked by two crab-like creatures on their way to the red tower. They manage to kill one of the monsters before Odd and Ulrich are devirtualized, and Maya blocks off the remaining one by instinctively materializing a wall of ice. Yumi watches Maya make it to the tower just before being devirtualized herself. When Maya enters the tower, a floating screen appears,giving her a little scare, she touches a floating screen that spelled out a name she seems to recognize: "Aelita." It then spells out the words "Code Lyoko," and the electrical orb vanishes. But Jeremie and the others aren't out of hot water yet, as they are now in trouble with the principal. Ulrich spurns Sissi for breaking her oath, but she retaliates, pointing out that Ulrich brought Yumi in. With no other option, Jeremie launches the "Return to the Past" program to escape having to shut the supercomputer down. The next thing Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi know, it's a day earlier—around the same time Jeremie had been electrocuted by the vending machine. However, it seems Jeremie remembers nothing of the incident or anything that happened since. After the three explain everything that had happened, Yumi concludes that only those who'd been scanned by the supercomputer can remember. Maya insists that the supercomputer be shut down anyway, believing it to be too dangerous. She also reveals that her name is actually Aelita, which she remembered when seeing it on the interface in the tower. Jeremie continues looking into materializing her for another night anyway and eventually figures out that the artificial intelligence that had been attacking them was named X.A.N.A. and had been using the red tower to launch his attack. Ultimately the gang decides not the shut down the supercomputer, now that they know how to counter X.A.N.A.'s attacks, and Jeremie will continue to hunt for a way to bring Aelita into the real world. The gang voice a vow of secrecy which they truly intend to keep, and their adventures begin. Trivia * The original French names for Parts 1 and 2 are Le réveil de X.A.N.A. partie 1 and Le réveil de X.A.N.A. partie 2, ''respectively. * This episode first shows how Team Lyoko met one another. * It is shown that if you jump off of land in the Mountain Sector you fall back on land in another place, but still in the same sector. * Jeremie's name for Aelita - Maya - is the name of an animation program. * This is the first and only two part episode of Code Lyoko. Officially; Other episodes are seemingly two parted just not named as such. * This episode shows that the first sector Odd and Ulrich were virtualized in was the Forest sector. * Part 2 shows us that Yumi was first virtualized into the Ice sector. The only others not virtualized onto the Forest sector first are William and possibly Jeremie. * At one point in Part 2, Jim mentions a giant, chemical teddy bear. This may be a reference to Teddygozilla. Errors * Odd uses his Shield, but it has not been programmed yet, and Odd fires his Laser Arrows. In episode 42, he explains that he has to concentrate and imagine firing in order to activate his weapons, but it is very unlikely he was doing so when he first fired an arrow. * At the end of part 1, the tower that X.A.N.A. uses is shown, but in part 2, it's on a different location. * In part 2, the activated tower is red, in a scene later on, it turns back blue and then turns red again. Gallery: Part 2 ca:El XANA es desperta es:El despertar de XANA fi:XANA herää, osa 1 fr:Le réveil de XANA pl:Odcinki pilotażowe pt:O despertar de XANA ru:Пробуждение Зены Category:Miscellaneous Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:X.A.N.A. Awakens